A Day Unchanging
by BluebirdWhispers
Summary: Diaval is tired of Maleficent changing him into a dog, so he tries to level with her. The result goes above and beyond his expectations. (A requested Diaval/Maleficent lemon fic so if you can't handle that don't read)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This takes place after Aurora's first visit and before her sixteenth birthday. We saw so much of Mal and Aurora's relationship, I wanted to mess around with what that meant for Mal/Diaval.)

"All I am saying is that you are sworn to me!" Maleficent roared. She hitched her cloak higher onto her shoulders and turned away.

Diaval gritted his teeth. "And all _I _am saying is that I would rather you kill me than turn me into another filthy mutt!" His voice had risen to a shout, but he didn't care. Let her smite him or turn him back into a raven. He wouldn't go through it again.

He loved the girl, it was true. He felt protective of her in a way that he hardly understood, but there were other forms that he could take. A lion, perhaps, or a bear. Maybe even a griffin or a dragon. But every time Aurora paid a visit he somehow ended up chasing away soldiers in the form of a direwolf or mastiff.

It left him feeling dirty and humiliated. Ashamed and anxious. All of these things, really. All at the same time. It was time that Maleficent understood that. She was never unnecessarily cruel and so Diaval felt sure that if he could only make her see how it made him feel...If she would ever let him get more than three sentences out before transforming him.

Well, _that _was an idea. The shape shifter switched tactics even as she was beginning to walk away. "I'd ask one thing of you, mistress." Maleficent halted but did not turn. "Do not transform me for two days."

"You know I cannot do that, Diaval," her voice was quiet and soft. He could almost see the resigned look on her face. The same look that she wore when the girl talked of their long future together. "The soldiers are always at the wall. Always trying to break in. If they ever saw Aurora pass through..."

The fairy's hands clutched at her own arms. She did this, Diaval knew, when she felt anxious or frightened. It was not her nature to confide her worries to him, even after all these years. He had come to know that it was not a personal matter, but that she did not trust anyone. The reason was the king, of course. Diaval did not know the complete story, but he had pieced together enough to have his heart ache for her. It was all connected somehow, the wings and the king and his service to her. If only she would let him do more than just serve...

"I will distract them as always," Diaval circled around so that he could see her face. Maleficent did not turn away. "Nobody said that the distraction had to come in the way of a fight, though."

Red lips curled into a smirk, "But I do love watching the chaos ensue."

Diaval couldn't help himself. He swallowed hard. Sometimes she was more beautiful than she understood, and he didn't mean the way that she looked. Everything about her...her wit and passion and power...it was all so intoxicating. Especially when she let herself go. The afternoons with Aurora and the mornings wandering the moors that she so loved were the times that Diaval felt proudest of where his loyalties lay.

He took her hands. A bold move, to be sure, but it felt right and she did not pull back. "I want you to listen to me. No shutting me out or disrespecting me." Maleficent looked unsure, but at least she didn't look unhappy. The raven continued, "Just for a day. Maybe two. See if it kills you."

She sighed and the scent of her breath reached his nostrils. Pine and honeysuckle. "As long as it doesn't kill _her_."

"Of course, Aurora is the priority." He took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. Of course he could lure away the regiment. They only needed to look away for a few minutes. "But would it really be that big of an inconvenience to care about me every now and again?"

The fairy tutted softly to herself. He hated when she did that. She only made that sound when she didn't want to deal with something. Something ridiculous, obscene, or childish. Which one applied to him now?

"I care about you, Diaval. I wouldn't have rescued you if I didn't." Judging by the tone of her voice it had to have been the third option: childish. She sounded sickeningly sweet and overly-motherly. He winced despite himself.

She pushed passed him with her nose in the air, and started to climb the stairs to her bedchamber. That was more like his Maleficent. Proud and regal.

"But I'll grant your request. Let's both hope that you haven't bitten off more than you can chew."

Diaval hoped that he hadn't, but the risk was worth taking if he never had to be a dog again. One day. He could convince her of his ability to get the job done in one day. He could appeal to sense of fairness and reason with her if he had one day.

She rounded a bend in the stairs and was gone. He dared not pursue her or call after her. Once Maleficent retired she was not to be bothered unless there was an emergency. He had learned that long ago. In his first days by her side she had created her room by growing a tree grove and weaving the branches into a bed that was covered in soft moss. The grove sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the moors, but she had raised the trees in such a tight wing that only a small window allowed access to the beautiful view. It was as if she wanted to shut her kingdom out, but even Diaval knew that such a thing was unnatural. Animals, mystical or no, were meant to live in the open. Maleficent, for all of her trust issues, could not deny that part of her nature.

Still, she had ordered him to never disturb her in her chambers. She had crafted stone steps so that there would be only one entrance into her room, and commanded Diaval to sleep at the base so that nobody could enter without passing by him. He did so dutifully the next two nights, but on the third a family of pollywogs had come to ask for her help. It had been the middle of the night and Diaval had climbed the stairs up to her room to fetch his queen.

She lay on her bed of branches, her hair loose and from her hips down a blanket of petals covered her. Other than that, she was bare, her dress hung over a branch next to the window. She had been laying on her side with her back towards the door, and he had gotten his first good look at the remains of her wings. That had really been the worst part. The sight had shocked him to his a core.

He had been smart enough to let her sleep and send away the family of pollywogs until the morning. But the intrusion on her privacy had left him feeling tainted, and so he had not been smart enough to keep the past night's happenings a secret. Instead, he had admitted what he had seen the next morning over breakfast. He had remained a timber wolf until the next week when they had first visited Aurora's house.

Diaval settled himself onto the base of the stairs, thinking of that night he had disobeyed his queen. Her skin had glowed in the moonlight and her hair had cascaded around her head like some kind of wreath. But it was the thought of the feathered stumps on her back that kept drawing in his focus over and over again, how heart wrenching it had been for him to look upon. A life without flight...well, he couldn't truly imagine it. However long he was in the form of the human, however many times he was transformed into a dog, he knew that Maleficent would let him fly again. She was never unnecessarily cruel. Not to him. Not to anyone that deserved mercy.

He fell asleep that night dreaming of what his mistress must have looked like with wings. He pictured her with wings so strong that no farmer's net could ever bind her. He pictured her flying with him and laughing.

They passed through the wall early the next day. Diaval's plan required Maleficent's help in creating half of a tunnel through the base of the wall. A place where he could hide in human form without the regiment seeing him. He also planned to use the hiding spot as a backup plan in case things got too bad. The walls knew him and had long ago been ordered by their creator to protect Diaval upon entering or leaving. Maleficent had later repeated the same spell for Aurora. If things got too dangerous with the soldiers, the shape shifter only had to retreat inside of the wall and let the thorns do the rest.

"The patrol will be by soon," Maleficent's features were almost completely hidden in the shadows of the thick walls, but her eyes gleamed through the darkness. "Are you sure you will be okay?"

Diaval nodded well aware that she could see him. "I am. I will return shortly after the princess does."

She made no reply, but simply turned back towards the moors. The thick ropes of thorns peeled back to allow her passage, and Diaval turned to look at bleak forest of Stefan's kingdom. Everything on this side of the wall lacked something it seemed. Every creature and person he had ever encountered seemed to be missing something inside of them. Even as a raven, Diaval had been able to sense it. So it was no wonder that the place gave him the creeps.

It was a few minutes before the sound of steel and horses came from further down the road, and Diaval crouched in preparation. The soldiers were later than usual but he didn't want to rush this. Just a few moments more, and he could act out his plan...His eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed before he sprang from his hiding spot...

"Ooph!" Diaval landed straight onto his face. His knee had rammed into something hard and he could already feel it throbbing. Shit...

"Halt, in the name of the king!"

Diaval smiled at the stupidity of the statement. He was on the ground now and obviously done moving. The sound of clanging footsteps grew louder. Armor was loud and clumsy, he couldn't imagine how people could stand wearing it all day. The raven flipped over and held his hands up.

"Wait!" He put on his best panicked expression. "W-wait! My daughter! The wall got my daughter!" His voice was high and fast. "You have to help!"

Two soldiers stood before him with swords unsheathed, but they both lowered their weapons. The darker of the two spoke, "You'll need to tell us what happened, sir."

Diaval slowly rose to his feet. He had to hurry this part up since the regiment had been later than usual. The rest of the men were gathering around him and dismounting their horses, but he needed them to try to get through his half-formed tunnel. Once inside, they wouldn't be able to see Aurora.

He had planned carefully, but the pacing of the plan was very important. If the soldiers started looking for his fictional daughter too early, they would finish too early and see the princess. If they started too late then their backs would not be turned as Aurora approached.

Diaval tried to wheeze a little and kept his eyes wide. "My d-daughter. I was checking traps and she picking berries, but when I checked my snare over there-" he pointed to a random spot in the woods beyond the soldiers, "I heard her scream. There was a vine around her ankle and it pulled her in. You have to get her out! I tried to go in, but when I tried to cut a thorn out of the way, it threw me out!"

The man he had spoken to began hollering orders, and Diaval thanked him profusely. The wall wouldn't harm the regiment, he knew. Not as long as they didn't strike it, at least. Maleficent had made the wall in such a way that it would be safe for any simple passerby. Hopefully, these soldiers would be smart enough to not touch the thing.

Maleficent and Diaval had observed other patrols learn the hard way after using swords or daggers, but the men had gone home safely, if not a little bruised. The real damage had been done when the king had sent down those horrible fire machines. That time, the wall had given as much as it got. Many of those men had not stood up again.

This patrol was small, though, and not heavily armed. Diaval doubted that they would try anything too risky. In fact, they were taking every precaution before actually heading into the wall, tying their horses and adjusting their armor. It was close to ten minutes later when the last one was filing into the tunnel and calling back that they would indeed retrieve his daughter.

"Thank you! Bless you!" he called and walked a few paces to the right before heading straight through the thorns. Aurora was probably almost all the way to Maleficent by now, and his plan had gone off without a hitch. Now he only had to ask his queen to abstain from changing him into a dog ever again. Diaval doubted he would get the chance to again, at least not when she couldn't interrupt him with a transformation.

Yes, today was a good day, and it would only get better.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I've been struggling with another fic of mine recently, but this one came a lot more naturally so it's good to see it pay off. I send you all a million loves! And to all of those that favorited/followed the story, I wish for you all to be blessed with the dessert of your choice today! Also, this chapter got to be a bit long, so the next one will just be pure lemon.)

"That was risky today." Maleficent sat next to him, a smile on her lips as she watched Aurora trot down the hill and towards her home. "You were unarmed."

Diaval leaned over and bumped her shoulder playfully with his own. "Ah, but apparently someone was watching over me." He laughed quietly and his mistress joined him.

"Well, that is fortunate. It seems the child might not be the only one that needs a fairy godmother," she chuckled. "Some might even call it...stupid."

He touched his chest lightly and with some bravado said, "I prefer the term 'brave' or even 'dashing'." Her eyes glinted cheerfully in the evening light. It was good seeing her like this. Blissful. These moments never lasted long, but he cherished every second.

Too bad he had to ruin it by bringing up the entire reason for this plan.

"So, does this mean that you'll put an end to turning me into a dog?"

The silence that ensued after his question was tired and heavy. He had expected this, though, Diaval hated silences. But he knew that Maleficent seemed to thrive in them. It was best to let her think things through fully instead of forcing her hand in conversations. He watched the sun dip lower in the sky, and it wasn't until it touched the hilltops that she spoke.

"You have served me well as a dog, Diaval. Dogs are loyal servants to their masters, as you are to me. I think it suits you well. And besides, I turn you into a wolf more often than not."

He felt his cheeks flush and his hands clench. What she had said was not a proper reason for tormenting him. Nor was it an excuse. "You could turn me into something else then. I'm not asking you to abstain from changing me." He shifted so that he faced her but her hazel eyes were fixed forward, staring into the distance. "Maleficent, I cannot bear it much longer." Diaval's black eyes shimmered, his voice was pleading. He was on the brink of tears.

The day his queen had saved him was the day this fear had entered him. The raven had had to confront the fact that he might be crushed between the teeth of some farmer's hound, because he had been hungry. Well, hungry and slow. He had stopped in the field after a long journey and his tired wings had been unable to carry him away quickly enough. Diaval had stared down the jaw of the creature that was about to become his executioner, smelled its stink, and heard its cries for his blood. He couldn't simply recover from that.

But Maleficent had probably never feared for her life, and so she couldn't truly understand his desperation. She was powerful even without her wings, and she had made it clear to him long ago that the only reason she had lost them was because she had been drugged.

Even still, Diaval could not imagine why she would continue to change him into what he hated most. Did she think that it would help him conquer his fear? Or was he wrong about her never being unnecessarily cruel? He didn't want to believe that. He couldn't. So he needed an answer.

Maleficent spoke even as she stood, her tone was more subdued that usual. "I know you cannot." She offered him a hand to help him to his feet, and he took it gratefully. Her skin was cool and smooth. "And you have told me, but I believe that I must confess to you..." She was trying to turn away from him, she was ashamed of something. Diaval would not let that happen. He was determined that she was going to look him in the eyes. So stepped around her.

"Tell me," he said simply.

The fairy waved her pale hand. She still refused to meet his gaze. "I am sorry, first of all, my pet." Now. Finally. She was looking at him, her eyes swimming and her lips trembling as she tried to hold a smile. Maleficent hated looking weak. Seeing her like this made him want to tell her to forget it. Nothing could be that important, right? Her hand cupped his cheek, and his thoughts fled him. "I have been jealous of you for all these many years. I have been...unjust, unkind. I have been..." She paused searching for a word.

"Cruel?" he offered before he could stop himself.

She nodded. "Precisely. I have been cruel. I was jealous of you, you see." He had to bite back an incredulous laugh. _Her_? Jealous of _him? _Ridiculous. Her ruby mouth curled into a smile. "I know what you must be thinking, but it's true. Jealous of a simple raven. No offense." Diaval shook his head. "But I...Well, the very task I recruited you for is the reason I was envious. Your wings. I needed yours because I no longer had my own, and some part of me felt that you-you my dear- did not deserve what you had. If I could no longer fly, why should someone like you?"

Diaval was stunned. He couldn't wrap his head around what his queen was saying. She was admitting to having been wrong. Having been cruel towards him. He had never thought of her as being capable of either action. She was perfect. She was far above childish emotions like envy.

She was still speaking. "...But of course, I needed you to fly. I couldn't take that away from you permanently. So I continued to punish you."

He had been wrong about her then. Maleficent was not some angelic being. Diaval had justified her actions towards Stefan and his subjects, because the king had been violent first. He had stolen her wings, and waged a war upon the moors. Of course, Maleficent would punish him, and she had come to realize that her punishment had been unjust. Diaval had heard her attempt to revoke the curse, and had spent the days afterward consoling her.

But never, in his entire life, had he thought that his mistress would act unfairly towards him. That he could be annoying, was no mystery to him. He was also aware that Maleficent would not quietly take his pestering for long. Such was their relationship. But this was different. He did not deserve this, and his queen knew it.

Was that worth anything, though? The fact that she knew that she was in the wrong. The fact that she was apologizing. Diaval _was _shocked, but was he angry with her? In his heart he felt that the answer was a simple no. No, he was not. He loved her too deeply to be angry at her. But he _was _angry with himself, for forgiving such a large transgression so quickly. The transformation charm was not the only spell that she had him under it seemed.

But if she was truly repentant, why not milk it?

"Maleficent." Her eyes widened and locked onto his. He hardly ever said her name. "You must promise me three things."

She snorted. "I think you have me confused with my cousins, the djinn."

A smile broke across Diaval's face before he could stop himself. He was supposed to be mad at her, or at the very least, stern. No such luck. And anyways, Maleficent was too smart to buy that act.

"Three things," the raven insisted.

Maleficent looked at him earnestly. "Three things," the fairy repeated.

"One: You will never turn me into a dog _or _a wolf." She nodded in reply, so he continued. "Two: when this is all over...everything with Aurora and Stefan, I mean, you must grant me the power to shift independently."

"I can do that." Something flickered in her eyes, but Diaval did not question it.

"Three..." Well, he hadn't actually thought of a third thing, but naturally he knew that he must want something else. His queen stood before him bathed in the light of the setting sun simply staring at him with those large sad eyes. He wanted to hold her, to heal her. Despite everything she had admitted to doing to him. He thought of her smile from moments ago as they'd watched Aurora disappear together.

Finally, she grew impatient. "Well? What is the third thing?"

Diaval shook his head. "We'll put that one on hold."

"There isn't anything you want?"

Her persistence surprised him. "Well...Certainly, there is."

One of her fine eyebrows shot up. "Then, what is it?"

The raven tried to come up with something. Something substantial. Something he wouldn't regret, and really there was only one thing.

"I want you," he blurted out. She did not respond and he began chewing his lip thoughtfully. "But not because you owe me. So...I'll get back to you another day with the third request." Oh, this was awkward. His wording had been vague, but Maleficent was far too perceptive to have misunderstood. She would surely punish him, but so far she had not moved.

Suddenly, she inhaled deeply and took a step back. She let her gaze wander along her servant's frame for a few heavy seconds before looking him in the eye. "Then you shall have me."

She rushed him, caught him by surprise, always a master of the surprise attack. First, she was a few feet away from him and then suddenly her body was crushed up against him, her lips seeking his.

Diaval had never kissed before, though he'd seen it done before while wandering Stefan's kingdom. But he'd never seen a kiss like the one he was experiencing. Maleficent's lips were surprisingly soft and they moved with his in a rhythm that he hadn't known was inside of him. He felt her tongue brush against him bottom lip and without thinking, opened his mouth in inviation.

It was seconds (or was it hours?) before he could focus on her hands. _Her hands..._They moved up along his taut shoulders and to the warmth of his neck, and then she fastened her hands behind his back pulling him closer, pulling him down ever so slightly.

So down he would go...Diaval's lips made their way from his queen's and brushed along her jaw line softly before he latched onto her neck and suckled. The breathy moan she made in response made something stir inside of him. Something familiar. Something from those exceptionally lonely nights that he had spent at the base of her stairs thinking of her and touching his human form experimentally.

He pulled at the skin below her earlobe as he felt himself hardening, some primal instinct driving this new body of his. Well, it hadn't steered him wrong yet. He continued sucking, and biting, and kissing her warm neck, his mistress making sounds that he hadn't even known existed.

It drove him wild. It was like a hunt or a chase. This was life or death right now. He had to dive into this head first. He had to see this to completion. Whatever "this" was.

Maleficent was weaving her elegant fingers through his hair, stroking at his scalp and pushing him further into her skin. But suddenly she yanked his head away and he shivered with...Well, he couldn't quite identify the feeling. But it was good.

"Take off your tunic," she whispered. The expression on her face was intense and serious, but her cheeks and chest were flushed. Something told him that she was acting more in control than she actually was. He obeyed nonetheless.

She shook her head as if something were wrong. "No." Diaval shrunk back ever so slightly. Was there something wrong with him? He had never given much thought to his human appearance. "Take off everything."

The raven became harder than he knew was possible and he swallowed loudly. His mistress stood before him, smiling. It was the way she would have smiled at anything, but suddenly it was so much more intoxicating. Once again, he obeyed, and much to his delight, she did too.

The pair stood naked in front of each other for a few quiet minutes. Diaval was having a hard time taking all of it in. He was curious, and nervous, and oh so turned on all at once. It was hard to bear. But Maleficent stood silently, letting him stare at her. There were many differences between them it seemed. She had breasts, she had no navel, and she did not possess the proud erection that he was currently sporting.

She was gorgeous, of course. From her strong legs to her flowing brown hair. All of her.

That's what he wanted. All of her.

He took the step towards her this time, and he began kissing down her neck again. But this time he did not go up again. He paused at her collarbone and hurtled down her body, planting kisses wherever he could until he was on his knees and had reached the patch of curls just below her stomach. He heard her breath hitch.

"You smell so good," he murmured against her and began slowly kissing even further down. Her reply was a grown as he pushed his tongue between her lips hesitantly. She was already wet. He'd had no idea that there were ways that he could taste her. It seemed almost too good to be true. He tilted his head back and began to lick her steadily. Her hands knotted through his hair again, and she moved her feet apart so that he could go deeper.

By listening to her sounds (as well as a few verbal commands) he found _the spot_. A small pearl, nested at her very center that he began to pay very close attention to. His legs gripped her inner thighs as she ground against his mouth, aching for more friction. He ran the flat of his tongue slowly against her slit and a bit of moisture dripped onto his right hand. He caught it instinctively on his finger tip...and pushed it back inside of her slowly.

Maleficent groaned louder than ever, "That. Do that again."

And he did. He slid his finger in to its base and then out to the tip again and again until she bucked against him like some wild animal. And still, his tongue circled her pearl even as she unraveled right before his very eyes. It was such a joy to see her come undone like that after so many years of formality. He was determined to see it again.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Alright, picking up right where we left off! I know you guys are hear for the lemons, so we'll get right down to it and leave the rest of the talk for after.)

When the stars faded from behind Maleficent's eyes, she looked down at her servant. He was planting soft kisses on her thighs, patiently waiting for her. She had to go to him.

So the fairy, in all her regal splendor, knelt down in the grass before Diaval. Her face betrayed her, though. He could see that she was struggling with herself. There was a war going on behind those hazel eyes. It was so like her to regret losing control, even at a moment like this where losing control made everything so much better.

Or at least this is what Diaval had gathered while spying upon the castle. The place was wrought with lust and desire. It had been almost impossible to avoid stumbling upon couples tangled up in each other or guards recounting their brothel stories during his spying. Yes, he had learned a few things. He just hadn't put them to practice...until now.

His queen stared at him almost expectantly, as if she was waiting for him to speak. Still, she spoke first. "That was...wonderful."

The raven hadn't felt nervous, but he still breathed a sigh of relief. "I always was good at, erm, serving you." His lips quirked into a smile, and she responded with a kiss on the forehead that made him blush.

"It's true. Now let me-" She left the sentence hanging in the air, and pushed her palm against his chest, urging him to lay back in the grass. He did as he was bid, unfolding his legs from under himself but remaining propped up on his elbows. He didn't want to relinquish the view that he had of her just yet. Maleficent crawled up him until she sat just above his knees. "Lean back all the way, darling."

_Darling..._Diaval's head hit the soft pillow of hilltop grass as the word swirled around his head. This had to be a dream.

Her touch was sudden and bold. His mistress was many things, but she was no coward. Her pointer finger stroked slowly up the length of his shaft. The tendons along his hips and inner thighs tensed pleasurably, and she took him in her hand. How did she know all of this? Had she and Stefan...? No, she wouldn't have let the monster touch her like this. He had expected hesitancy at least, maybe a few questions. Instead, she had proceeded without consulting him. He should have known that he would never have the upper hand with her...Anyways, now was not the time to think of it. Her hand pumped slowly down and up again.

And then her mouth was upon him. As swift and unexpected as any trap he could ever lay. Her soft tongue swirled around the tip of his penis slowly before she pushed her mouth down the length of him. Diaval begged himself to be quiet, the residents of the moors might hear him on the lofty hilltop, but he could not. The groan that escaped him was guttural and low.

Gods but this body of his could feel so good sometimes. The catch, of course, was that he couldn't fly. Maleficent's tongue swept in a circle around his entire shaft and he gave a small cry of pleasure. Well, it seemed to be a fair trade off at the moment. Wings for..._this_...She began moving her mouth up and down on him, the rhythm of her tongue matching that of her hips from just minutes before.

"Wait, wait!" Diaval sat up on his elbows again and his mistress looked up from his now glistening cock. Oh, but he ached for her... "I don't want to come just yet."

The smile that spread across her face was positively devilish, and he thought for a moment that she was going to say something again. Instead, she stretched herself across his bare torso, her flesh against his own, and planted her lips onto his. Diaval let his hands clutch her hips, and dug his nails into her buttocks. She let out a small hiss that puffed warmly against his lips.

He couldn't help himself. He said her name again, "Mmm, Maleficent." Her response was to grab his hand and position it more firmly on her ass. His nails dug into her soft flesh once more and she whimpered ever so slightly. She always knew what she wanted.

Soft lips pressed against his neck and Diaval clutched at his queen's fair shoulders, and let out another groan, but this time he did not stifle himself. Let them all hear him. He was happier than he'd ever been. Better yet, let them hear _her. _

The raven's deft fingers moved from her hips to in between her legs, his arm pinned between their bodies. The circles that he made against her crest were slow and deliberate, but she did not slow the fast pace of her kisses on his neck and shoulders and chest. Every now and again she would shudder with ecstasy and he began whispering in her ear.

He whispered things that he had never imagined saying. Declarations of love and reassurances that he would always be there, and still his fingers worked at her.

Until, she removed his hand, that is. It might have offended him, but he was given no time to process before she had sat up and moved his cock to right outside of her opening, the tip of him barely pressed past her wet lips. Diaval held his breath unable to think. He felt as if he was on the edge of a cliff.

And then he was falling. Maleficent pushed his shaft towards her center and sank slowly down, gripping his shoulders tightly.

How could he describe this feeling? He felt wild and serene all at once. The last light of day winked in the sky overhead his queen, and then he was completely inside of her. Inside of her warmth and wetness.

Her voice was breathy and excited when she spoke, "Whenever you're ready."

Diaval could only manage a nod before she was rocking her hips against him, and then up, up, up. She barely covered him now, he fought to control the urge to thrust back into her. The look on his face gave away his desperation, though, and Maleficent teased him by circling her hips slightly. Not yet, her smirk seemed to say. It couldn't be that easy for him.

Finally he growled, "Maleficent..._please..."_ He had never felt so tightly wound before. He needed her so badly.

And at his plea, his mistress became merciful. She sank back down onto him as tantalizingly slow as possible. He couldn't keep this up for much longer, her muscles hugged his shaft so perfectly and the way she looked right now...But he was going to hold on. He couldn't bear to not see her fall apart once more. He had always belonged to her, but just for this moment she was his as well.

She slid up and down him, how many times? A thousand? Or maybe only a few? Time was nothing right now. He lived for her cries that were becoming steadily higher. He could feel the ache for release in them, and he began encouraging her.

"Come for me," he moaned as she began to fuck him. Really fuck him. Sometimes the crudest words were the best descriptors of a situation. "C'mon, let go. Come..." He sat up as she continued to ride him, grinding herself against his body in ways he couldn't quite understand.

Diaval's arms wrapped around her lower back and he bent so that he could press his lips against the flesh just below her ribs. For an instant she slowed so that he could kiss her on the mouth, and her hips moved in small palpitations, desperate to not stop. Even before she pulled away from his mouth he repeated his request, "Come for me."

The fucking continued. This time harder and with less rhythm. Now she fell and rose against him roughly in her attempt at speed. In turn, Dival thrust his hips up as much as he could to meet her, muttering curses under his breath the whole time. He was so close to his release, so close that he could think of nothing else. His thought process had turned into one long shout for climax.

But Maleficent's scream both ruptured and granted his wish. Her legs shook violently and he could feel her squeezing his down on his cock. Pulsing against him as she came. He was gone. The raven pressed himself even closer to his queen and cried out her name one last time. There were stars behind his eyes and on her skin. He held her close feeling as if he were holding onto a bolt of lightning, but he would not let go. Not until both their breathing had returned to normal and their eyes had adjusted to the new darkness. Not until he absolutely had to.

His queen's neck was draped over his shoulder, and she nuzzled her face into his back. "That was-"

Diaval smiled and waited for the rest of her sentence. _Fantastic, magnificent. Let's go again._

"We can never do this again."

The smile fell from his face immediately, and he pushed her back so that he could see her face. "Why?"

Maleficent shrugged and pushed herself off of him and to a standing position. She would not look at him. Again, with the avoiding eye contact game. She stared at her fingertips, instead, until they glowed green. The queen then touched them to her lower abdomen and began making minute circles on her skin.

Diaval watched for a second unsure of what she was doing. "You owe me an answer."

Hazel eyes met black. "I know. Is that your third request?"

"No," he drew out the word arrogantly, but fumbled with his left hand looking for his tunic. Suddenly, he felt...embarrassed. Ashamed of his nakedness, even through the muddled haze of his hormone-drenched mind. The feeling was new to him. "You were my third request, and you agreed to-"

Maleficent's brow furrowed and she tutted to herself. "I-" There was no way for her to not talk about this, though he could see that she was searching for a way. "I think I spoke to soon in that case. But I will grant another, it's only fair."

What had happened? This wasn't what he wanted to hear, and the way she looked...Maleficent was never unsure about anything. But now she seemed hesitant. It was as if she was forcing the words out of her mouth. No. Diaval would not believe it that this was something that she actually wanted to do. Rather, it seemed to be something that she thought was necessary.

She turned her back to him in order to gather her dress. He could see the two stumps clearly even in the starlight, and it became clear to the raven. His mistress did not trust him. Would she ever?

(A/N pt. 2: I wasn't planning on this fic being this long. In fact, it's already twice as long as I'd intended. Whoops. And I'm still not done...Double whoops. I'm just having so much fun writing their characters. PLUS, you guys have all been so super supportive of this. This is my first ever actual sex scene, so I'd love feedback! And thank you to everyone for reviewing, following, and adding me to your favorites! It's been a stressful few weeks, but you guys have really helped me feel better! MWAH!)


	4. Chapter 4

Maleficent had the head start. She had been tugging on her dress even as she'd continued to explain why their so-called "trist" was so wrong. Diaval hadn't been able to process any of it. She had enjoyed it. He knew that with all of his heart. His queen didn't pretend or lie to make others feel comfortable. Ever. So while he sat in the grass, shocked, she had dressed and started down the hill.

He was too late in dressing. Too late in chasing after her. She had not started in the direction of her chambers, and now she had disappeared into the trees where there were a million paths to be taken. Diaval did not overlook the irony that if he was a dog at that moment, tracking Maleficent couldn't have been easier. But he wasn't. He was just a man.

This was the downfall of the human body, but it was also its greatest strength. The dull senses were made up for with more expansive thinking power and a multitude feelings that came from within. As a raven he had felt hunger, paranoia, and confidence. There had been no thought of future consequences. No thought of others. If he had been in his natural form now he would have the physical capability to find her, but not the overwhelming need to that he felt now. Sometimes he wished for that simplicity, sometimes he cursed the fact that he had ever led such a narrow life. This was the dilemma behind shape shifting.

"Maleficent!" he cried out into the forest, fumbling at the tie around his pants even as he walked. "Maleficent!" He held her name this time, like he was singing a note. But still she did not reply.

Without his wings or the ability to track her scent, Diaval had to give up the search. She would return home eventually, and he would wait for her. He would wait for her no matter what.

When he arrived home, there were no candles lit in her room, nor had the pollywog family living nearby recall seeing her pass by that night. Where could she be? Diaval sat down heavily at the base of the stairs and put his chin in his hands. He wished he could fly.

He knew that Maleficent wished that she could as well.

They had so many things in common, and yet she would not confide in him. She had always thought that Diaval could not understand her. Not true. The raven didn't have to know all of the twists and turns and intricacies of her past to know his mistress. Really know her. He read her like she might read a book.

Perhaps this was for the best then. He'd made it out of this alright. She could have killed him rather than let him walk free after what they'd done. She probably would have if he had been anyone else. It was practically confirmed that the queen held him in a special place in her heart. She cared for him. So shouldn't that be enough? And shouldn't he have known that this..._they _could never be?

The answer to both questions was logically a "yes". But he couldn't bring himself to really understand why it had to be. Why couldn't he expect her to be open with him and treat him like more than a valet?

Because she was Maleficent. Single-minded, determined, and un-compromising. He loved all of these traits, but something twisted inside of Diaval's stomach as he realized that he had chosen the exact wrong kind of person to expect love from. But the human heart paid no heed to logic.

She returned with the dawn, sweeping in as the fog rolled out. Diaval lay at the base of the steps, his arm stretched beneath his head like some sad, pauper pillow. She wanted to hold him, lay with him, and wake up to a morning where yesterday had not taken place.

It couldn't be. Aurora's curse was still effective, and nothing could draw her attention from saving the child. She'd go to the ends of the earth, die if she had to...

And if such a thing were to happen, what would befall her poor raven? If she gave herself to him , he would not let her go. She couldn't think of hurting him like that, and perhaps abstaining from...well, whatever had happened yesterday would save him some pain.

Maleficent was convinced that she would have to die for Aurora's sake, and she would not drag him down into it.

Lightly, she touched his temple and pinched the skin. The fairy hummed quietly and gave a sharp tug so that a green thread emerged from out of Diaval's head. It glowed with the images of the previous afternoon, cycling around and around. There was something soothing about it, watching their happiness from an outsider's perspective. It was a confirmation that, yes, it had all been as real and wonderful as she remebered.

She remembered...but he could not. Maleficent let go of the thread and it began to float upward, like a dadelion seed on the wind.

Yet another thing that she would have to keep from him. Though perhaps, if by some miracle she should survive all of this, she would reenact that afternoon on the hill...just for him.

(A/N: Whoa, this took a long time to finish. I know this was not the ending you guys wanted, but I felt like this was the best place to end. Maybe I'll re-visit these guys later, I love them so much.)


End file.
